MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE!
by GiLaw
Summary: Based on TomSka, written out of boredom . . . What if there WERE parallel universes out there? Minor Spova and Chinmay!


**WAZZUP GUYS? It's been a while, hasn't it?**

**Anyway, I saw TomSka's "Meanwhile" and I just HAD to write my take on it! I will be taking the original quotes and doing my own take on it with SRMTHFG!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

"Gibson," said Otto. "Do you wonder if there are parallel universes?

Gibson looked up and stared at him. "No . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE CLONING IS LEGAL:<strong>

Another Chiro clone head exploded in the Robot.

"This is getting ridiculous! Why do people allow it?!" Antauri complained as he was covered in slime for the eightieth time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE CITIZENS OCCASIONALLY MISTAKE THEIR HAND FOR A BEAR:<strong>

Nova looked at her hand . . .

"AHHH! BEAR!"

She transformed her other hand into a fist and started punching her hand.

"YOU DON'T SCARE ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE BOOKS ARE HOT:<strong>

"Ouch!" Gibson yelped, fidgeting around with his book in an attempt NOT to burn his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE THINKING ABOUT NOVAS MAKES YOUR HEAD HEAVY:<strong>

Sparx's head collapsed to the ground, along with his body.

"Ow!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE THINKING ABOUT NOVAS MAKES YOUR HEAD FLOAT:<strong>

"Um . . . guys!" Sparx called from above. "I'm gonna need some help getting down from the ceiling!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE DINOSAURS ARE STILL ALIVE . . . but are also invisible:<strong>

"Monkey Team! I sense the presence of a dinosaur in here!" frowned Antauri.

Everyone stared at him.

"I think Antauri's robot brain just blew a fuse," muttered Sparx.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE SITTING IS GROSS:<strong>

Chiro sat down.

Jinmay let out a squeal. "EWWW-"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE KITCHEN APPLIANCES CREATE WORMHOLES:<strong>

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" Nova screamed, trying not to get sucked into the wormhole.

Otto blushed and dropped the toaster just as Nova lost her grip and got sucked in.

"DON'T TELL SPARX!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE EVERYTHING IS NARRATED:<strong>

_"Little did the Hyper Force know that Antauri was actually gay . . ."_

"WHAT?!" Chiro's jaw dropped.

"Th- that's not true!" Antauri stuttered, blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE NOBODY IS CALLED TOM:<strong>

Otto stepped up to Gibson. "Do you know anyone called Tom?"

Gibson frowned. "No."

Otto's eyes widened. "Me neither!"

"How peculiar . . ." muttered Gibson.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE CHAIRS ARE LOG FLUME RIDES:<strong>**

Sparx screamed like a girl and clung onto Nova as they sat in the chair and rode down into the water . . .

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE FARTS ARE COMPLIMENTS:<strong>

Chiro farted.

"Aww, thanks!" Jinmay beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE FARTS ARE INSULTS:<strong>

Chiro farted.

Jinmay burst into tears. "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME?!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE THE WRITER IS STUPID:<strong>

"YES! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU YOU WERE STUPID!" SoLow hollered happily.

GiLaw lowered her eyebrows. "Sparx, would you mind . . .?"

Sparx pulled out his magnets. "Sorry, SoLow. Gotta respect the fangirls."

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE THINGIES ARE EXPLOSIVE:<strong>

"Awww, look at Thingy!" Otto beamed.

"TAKE COVER!" screamed Gibson, making a run for it.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE HOMEWORK IS DRUGS:<strong>

"Antauri, I'm not doing homework!" exclaimed Chiro. "You KNOW I don't do homework any more!"

Behind him, Jinmay was sniffing her homework . . .

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE BOOKS ARE HOT:<strong>

Sparx was staring lovingly at the book, almost drooling.

"Really?" Nova muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE SANDWICHES MAKE YOUR CLOTHES DISAPPEAR:<strong>

"Thank goodness we don't wear clothes then!" Gibson smiled as he and the other monkeys tucked into their sandwiches as Chiro and Jinmay ran around, screaming and hiding their private parts.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE POPULATED BY MANDARINS:<strong>

Mandarin groaned at all the mandarin fruit around him.

"That's it! I'm going to a parallel universe!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN OUR UNIVERSE:<strong>

Mandarin appeared out of nowhere in front of Gibson and Otto.

Gibson let out a monkey screech. "WHAT THE-?"

"Told you there were parallel universes!" Otto beamed.

Then Nova appeared from the wormhole and landed on Mandarin.

"This just keeps on getting stranger and stranger!" exclaimed Gibson.

Nova looked up and blushed scarlet. "Don't tell Sparx!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed that randomness!<strong>

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
